Vonshara Wintersong
Smiling right from ear to ear, almost laughed herself to teeeeeeeears! Appearance Vonshara is tall, skinny, and ratty-looking. She doesn't look remarkably different than the average Forsaken woman, unless you want me to go into precise detail -- however, she does have one very recognizable characteristic. Her mouth is slashed from ear to ear, and stitched up very loosely, putting a permanent smile on her face. Personality History Humble Beginnings Vonshara was born to an upper-middle-class, mixed-race family in a pleasant part of Lordaeron, Darrowshire. Her family was a bit of an oddity, her father being a rather eccentric high elven traveler and former merchant, and her mother being a quiet, demure sort of a woman, a combination like oil and water. Mr. Wintersong was often out, and Mrs. Wintersong was almost never out of the house at all. Vonshara was never seen as much of a character, she took after her mother. She was well-educated by her parents and lived almost within her own little bubble, not very many traumatic events happening in her early childhood at all. Such resulted in her being a very introverted sort of girl -- scarily so, so much that some could guess she may have had some sort of problems. But who would have guessed? The only thing stopping her from being just another brick in the wall were the tips of her ears and the glow in her eyes. Wintersong Vonshara's ancestry wasn't very notable on her mother's side, but from Mr. Wintersong she had lineage in a very old, very wealthy, and very fucked up family, House Wintersong. House Wintersong was a particularly conservative family back in the day, never straying from good old tradition. Solrahd Wintersong, on the other hand, was a particularly free spirit. Struck with an unknown illness or curse that weakened his magical ability in his youth, he suddenly felt the need to change the direction of his life and left Quel'Thalas to become a trader with his unhappy, unapproving wife. House Wintersong "ejected" him, and upon hearing news that much much later he had fathered a half-elven daughter, they made it clear he was not welcome back. Because of this, Vonshara was unaware of her heritage for most of her life, and only learned of it from her half-sister, Rhyvanna. Rhyvanna Rhyvanna had known about Vonshara since the day of her birth, but it wasn't until Vonshara was well into her childhood that she met her unknown half-sister, Rhyvanna. Rhyvanna was a quiet girl as well, one who had seen a bit too much in her fifty-something years. Rhyvanna had grown up unsure about her culture as well, and this was one of many reasons why they got along so well. Vonshara grew up trusting Rhyvanna, and although her visits were infrequent, she left a large impact on Vonshara to the point where Vonshara depended on her. As she matured, Rhyvanna's lessons on life would guide her almost more than her increasingly fanatical obsession with the Light. Coming of the Scourge Vonshara does not have much of a tale to tell of her death -- she simply succumbed to the tainted grain, as did many. Being one of the first in Darrowshire to die, she did not witness many deaths. Upon her death she seemed to have a bit more recognition. She was once seen as a demure, pathetic little waifish halfling girl, and for the brief few weeks before the others who knew her were all dead, she was seen as a bit of a hero among the teenage girls, a devout, kind-hearted young woman who had a sense of herself like no other. This might've been more than a bit of an understatement, but in undeath, it became a spot-on description. Vonshara the Insane Vonshara awoke at an unknown time, perhaps raised by the Forsaken priests travelling through Lordaeron, or perhaps gained free will by other means -- no one quite knows, not even herself. For a long while after her revival she was a bit "shaken". She hadn't any clue what was going on, and so she decided to simply use whatever residual memory she had to decide that for her. She was buried in priestess's garb with a book of the Light, and so decided that was her purpose -- to preach. And so she preached freely in "Capital City", now the Undercity, only to be met by some particularly angry guards. Exiled from the city temporarily for her "crime", she was given the impression that she needed to follow her own path. Still a bit delusional, she decided to head through the orb to Quel'Thalas after a while, looking for the high elves. Vonshara the Saintly Finding out that the high elves had gone down a similar path of corruption and that she was now apparently allied with the Horde, Vonshara decided she may just have to make do with what she had. She decided to set herself up there as a healer of sorts, but it didn't continue for long. Being undead, she couldn't use the Light well, and when she did it caused extreme pain, sometimes even to the extent that lesions would form on her skin. Fearing death, she decided she may have to delve into darker magics in order to serve the greater good About the same time, she learned a bit of Rhyvanna's fate -- she, too, became undead. Rhyvanna, however, was a death knight, and in unlife she seemed to have morals completely opposite to those of Vonshara. Vonshara the Vigilante Vonshara's view of justice became complicated and sometimes even nonsensical through her experiences. Over the course of a few months, she went from seeing the best in all to succumbing to strong feelings of paranoia, ones that would, and still do, hinder her greatly. Fearing that her usage of the Light would lead to her death, she almost completely stopped her usage of it, and began to delve even deeper in the Shadow. The following months were chaotic for her -- spying within criminal organizations, traveling to her homeland again, and eventually stepping up to confront her sister physically all brought out a mental illness which had formerly been almost unnoticeable, one which caused her to hear and see things which weren't there, and believe what wasn't true. With one part of her telling her that her current path was for the greater good, and the other one telling her she would soon enough be damned, she believed there was little hope, if any, left for her. Confrontation from her peers didn't help for the most part -- she still continued to follow her own path with stubborn naivete. For a brief month or so she thought forgiving her Forsaken brethren would be the best choice for her if she wanted to prove herself good again. Working as a resurrection priest in Deathknell by request of the higher-up shadow priests, she for a brief while felt as if she were about to be accepted back into their society. But in that brief couple of weeks, the darker side was also very apparent in them. Senseless cruelty, sadism, and an irrational grudge towards the living were all generalizations she made of the people she met, and it reminded her of why she had left in the first place. At the same time, however, she began to realize somewhat of a subconscious "bad side" of herself as well, sometimes even empathizing with her hard-bitten brethren and seeing them as kindred spirits. Seeking guidance from friends, she began to work towards "redemption", attempting to feel the warmth of the Light once again, but somewhere within herself, she knew why the Light brought pain upon her. Vonshara the Anti-Hero By now, she had come to a conclusion. The way it hurt when she healed others, the way she no longer felt love when she prayed or tried to show devotion to the Holy Light, was because of one thing: The Light no longer wanted her. Although she tried to deny this and prove it wrong, she knew somewhere that when she told herself the Light was unbiased towards her, she was lying to herself. It only made sense that the Light must shun her very existence. Something she didn't notice is that her usage of the Light seemed to bring out her darker side more often than the Shadow did, due to the immense stress on her mind. Using the Shadow helped to calm her nerves, and she soon realized that, despite peoples' prejudices, she had never necessarily done anything immoral by simply using a form of dark magic, perhaps it was more the way she used it. Though she had not completely forsaken the Light at this point, it began to seem more and more distant to her. Post-Shattering & Gilneas Drama Besides her little religious dilemma, all was pretty mundane for Vonshara until the Shattering. Not that she remembers most of that incident anyways, since, having suspected the incident was coming soon based on existing evidence, she decided to get completely piss-hammered. And I'm sure all of you know what happened after. No? Well, it was hilarious. After hearing that the Greymane Wall had come down, Vonshara began to consider serving the Forsaken in this war, mostly because of her personal grudge against the Gilneans, believing them to have abandoned the rest of Lordaeron, but also due to her lingering desire to have a place among her people, which she had realized by now was a worthy cause. (again, in her opinion, they were the ones truly loyal to Lordaeron and the Alliance had betrayed them) Having experience as a medic, she was stationed in the center of the Forsaken-dominated areas, only to encounter someone she thought she'd seen the last of -- her sister's fiance, of all people, who she'd believed herself to have killed a year before. Knowing of her skills, with intent of either corrupting her or burying the hatchet, he offered her a place in the Royal Apothecary Society. He, as a higher-up apothecary, was from now on her boss, as he had originally been with her sister and many people she'd later come to hate. Wishing to serve her people, Vonshara accepted, and soon proved herself to be a bit of a prodigy when it came to learning this dark science, often using prior knowledge from her travels and some pretty good speculation to help think of innovative ways to bring suffering to the Gilneans and humans. Dr. Wintersong And so now, at the time of writing, Vonshara serves as a medium-rank, somewhat eccentric apothecary, who still travels far and wide to bring odd research back home. She's finally found herself a house somewhere by the ruins of a mages' town in Silverpine, and after a day of potion-brewing and scheming she can often be seen settling down there. Her days of vigilantism aren't entirely over -- she has no current targets though, and for the time being this job's been put in the backseat. She does now follow the Shadow, though her personal interpretation of its doctrines is a lot more "friendly" than a lot of priests', and reflect her still-remaining desire to do good for her people. What's more, she's finally found herself a relationship, an awkward one appropriate for a Forsaken, but nevertheless, it's a relationship, and that's something to be happy about, right? We could say she's going down a darker path, but she's a firm believer in the end justifying the means. The end, however, is really unclear for the moment. Category:Forsaken Category:Horde